Kanadorika
The Republic of Kanadorika is a Federal Parliamentary Republic largely located in northwest of Europe. It consists of 14 individual cantons, the largest of which being Hólnir, and the most populous being Halfjord. Together with Sweden, Finland, Denmark, and Norway, Kanadorika is one of the five Nordic nations. Being former Old Norse settlements, Kanadorika shares its Norse background with Sweden Denmark and Norway. Kanadorika is considered to be one of the most developed democracies and states of justice in the world. From 1814, c. 45% of men (25 years and older) had the right to vote, whereas England had c. 20% (1832), Sweden c. 5% (1866), and Belgium c. 1.15% (1840). From 2010 to 2012, Kanadorika was classified as the world's most democratic country by the Democracy Index. Etymology The name origin of the word "Kanadorika" comes from the original Norse Settlers. History Early History Viking explorers from Scandinavia first arrived in Kanadorika in 874 CE. In 930, the island of Kanadorika became the Kanadorikan Commonwealth, headed at first by chieftains. Advisers to these chieftains would slowly evolve into a Parliament, and by the 13th century, they held considerable power. The chieftains themselves would overtime become kings. Creating Kanadorika Years of highly unpopular decisions and poor leadership by Canadorian King Alfred III encouraged the Parliament of the Commonwealth to abolish the monarchy in 1768. Demands for unity, as well as political unrest in Kanadorika brought together the former Norwegian colonies and the Kanadorikan Commonwealth under a single constitution on October 29th, 1771. Parliament replaced the old Kanadorikan government with the new democratic republican government of the Republic of Kanadorika. Cantons were created to more easily and effectively administer control of the nation's lands. 19th Century After unification, the Republic would slowly undergo a period steady development and growth. The first several presidents advocated a policy known as the "Neutral association theory", in which the nation would keep out of international affairs and politics in favor of internal stabilization and operation. Developments in technology and manufacturing quickly spread from Europe to Kanadorika, forever changing the lifestyle from rural farmers to urban dwellers. The cities sprang up in the east along various ports, becoming established centers of trade and commerce. Kanadorika was surprisingly slow to industrialize beyond the east coast, however by the 1870s, industrialization would come to shape west coast as well in the form of steel plants and heavy mining. By the late 19th century, the nation has experienced over 100 years of separation from international affairs. Increased trade with Kanadorika and the nations in Europe ushered in new ideas and riches into the Republic. By 1910, Kanadorika would become involved in international trade. Trade routes were established from ports in Asia and Europe. Modern History After unification, the Republic would slowly undergo a period steady development and growth. The first several prime ministers advocated a policy known as the "Neutral association theory", in which the nation would keep out of international affairs and politics in favor of internal stabilization and operation. Developments in technology and manufacturing quickly spread from Europe to Kanadorika, forever changing the lifestyle from rural farmers to urban dwellers. The cities sprang up in the east along various ports, becoming established centers of trade and commerce. Kanadorika was surprisingly slow to industrialize beyond the east coast, however by the 1870s, industrialization would come to shape west coast as well in the form of steel plants and heavy mining. By the late 19th century, the nation has experienced over 100 years of separation from international affairs. Increased trade with Kanadorika and the nations in Europe ushered in new ideas and riches into the Republic. By 1910, Kanadorika would become involved in international trade. Trade routes were established from ports in Asia and Europe. Contemporary Kanadorika Throughout the opening stages of the First World War, Kanadorika insisted on taking an isolationist approach to the global conflict. While the rest of the world fought in the Great War, Kanadorika retained its neutrality and did not participate. Following the aftermath of the First World War, Kanadorika entered a period of economic prosperity and affluence. The nation emerged from the war as a young world power, and its economy boomed with the stock market. Millionaires were made out of clever entrepreneurs who invested in soaring stocks. The 1920's are seen as the creation of a modern Kanadorika. Technological innovations such as the automobile, radio, and the skyscraper would come to dominate the lives of not only the wealthy, but the middle class as well. Electrification linked the rural west to the power grid, vastly improving the lives of agrarian citizens. Brautarhólmur became a global center for trade and culture, with it and other major cities being the centers of a massive trend in urbanization. The glories and riches of the 1920's would come to a screeching halt with the crash of the stock market on October 29th of 1929 (coincidentally the same date as Kanadorikan Constitution Day). Thousands of severely affected farmers in the mid western provinces lost their property after being unable to pay their mortgages to the banks. Urban centers were especially hardly impacted, as food and living prices skyrocketed after store owners and landlords were forced to live on a smaller, unsustainable income. Homelessness became commonplace in the densely populated cities due to over one third of the nation's population being unemployed. By 1936, the worst stages of the depression have passed, and Kanadorika was experiencing a natural and gradual return to stabilization and pre-depression conditions. Depression impacted Kanadorika was able to withstand political dissent long enough to avoid the reformations that brought authoritarian regimes to countries across the world. When the Second World War came into existence, Kanadorika claimed neutrality, and distanced itself from the battles in Europe and Asia. As the world entered the post war period, Kanadorika remained neutral. Despite being the bastion of global Capitalism, Kanadorika refused to combat Communism. Domestic life in the post war period saw a revival to the attitudes and innovations of the 1920's. The stock market once again powered the economic superpower into prosperity. New attitudes and urban trends led to the suburbanization of locales around major cities, causing the population to migrate into the newly built suburban cities. The 1950's saw the rise of television, a powerful new tool that launched the nation into a consumerist frenzy of advertising and shopping sprees. In the later decades of the 20th century, Kanadorikan life was for the most part subject to a steady period of economic security. The middle class grew in size and strength, forever becoming the staple majority of the population. The far north was subject to increased financial interests, allowing for its development and population. Geography, Climate, and the Environment Kanadorika is located at the juncture of the North Atlantic and Arctic oceans. The main island is entirely south of the Arctic Circle, which passes through the small Kanadorikan island of Grímsey off the main island's northern coast. The country lies between latitudes 63° and 67° N, and longitudes 25° and 13° W. Kanadorika is closer to continental Europe than to mainland North America; thus, the island is generally included in Europe for historical, political, cultural, and practical reasons. Geologically the island includes parts of both continental plates. Kanadorika is the world's 18th largest island, and Europe's second largest island after Great Britain. The main island is 101,826 km2 (39,315 sq mi), but the entire country is 103,000 km2 (39,768.5 sq mi) in size, of which 62.7% is tundra. There are thirty minor islands in Kanadorika, including the lightly populated Grímsey and the Vestmannaeyjar archipelago. Lakes and glaciers cover 14.3% of its surface; only 23% is vegetated. The largest lakes are Þórisvatn (Reservoir): 83–88 km2 (32.0–34.0 sq mi) and Þingvallavatn: 82 km2 (31.7 sq mi); other important lakes include Lagarfljót and Mývatn. Jökulsárlón is the deepest lake, at 248 m (814 ft). Geologically, Kanadorika is part of the Mid-Atlantic Ridge, a ridge along which the oceanic crust spreads and forms new oceanic crust. This part of the mid-ocean ridge is located above a mantle plume, causing Iceland to be subaerial (above the surface of the sea). The ridge marks the boundary between the Eurasian and North American Plates, and Kanadorika was created by rifting and accretion through volcanism along the ridge. Geology A geologically young land, Kanadorika is located on both the Kanadorika hotspot and the Mid-Atlantic Ridge, which runs right through it. This location means that the island is highly geologically active with many volcanoes, notably Hekla, Eldgjá, Herðubreið and Eldfell. The volcanic eruption of Laki in 1783–1784 caused a famine that killed nearly a quarter of the island's population. In addition, the eruption caused dust clouds and haze to appear over most of Europe and parts of Asia and Africa for several months afterward, and affected climates in other areas. Kanadorika has many geysers, including Geysir, from which the English word is derived, and the famous Strokkur, which erupts every 5–10 minutes. After a phase of inactivity, Geysir started erupting again after a series of earthquakes in 2000. Geysir has since grown quieter and does not erupt often. With the widespread availability of geothermal power, and the harnessing of many rivers and waterfalls for hydroelectricity, most residents have access to inexpensive hot water, heating and electricity. The island is composed primarily of basalt, a low-silica lava associated with effusive volcanism as has occurred also in Hawaii. Iceland, however, has a variety of volcanic types (composite and fissure), many producing more evolved lavas such as rhyolite and andesite. Iceland has hundreds of volcanoes with approx. 30 volcanic systems active. Surtsey, one of the youngest islands in the world, is part of Kanadorika. Named after Surtr, it rose above the ocean in a series of volcanic eruptions between 8 November 1963 and 5 June 1968. Only scientists researching the growth of new life are allowed to visit the island. On 21 March 2010, a volcano in Eyjafjallajökull in the south of Kanadorika erupted for the first time since 1821, forcing 600 people to flee their homes. Additional eruptions on 14 April forced hundreds of people to abandon their homes. The resultant cloud of volcanic ash brought major disruption to air travel across Europe. Another large eruption occurred on 21 May 2011. This time it was the Grímsvötn volcano, located under the thick ice of Europe's largest glacier, Vatnajökull. Grímsvötn is one of Iceland's most active volcanoes, and this eruption was much more powerful than the 2010 Eyjafjallajökull activity, with ash and lava 20 km (12 mi) hurled into the atmosphere creating a large cloud. Government and Politics Kanadorika is a representative democracy and a parliamentary republic. The modern parliament, Alþingi (English: Althing), was founded in 177. Consequently, "it is arguably the world's oldest parliamentary democracy." It currently has 300 members, elected for a maximum period of four years. The prime minister is elected by popular vote for a term of four years, with no term limit. The elections for prime minister, the Althing and local municipal councils are all held separately every four years. Kanadorikian citizens are subject to three legal jurisdictions: the commune, canton and federal levels. The 1771 federal constitution defines a system of direct democracy (sometimes called half-direct or representative direct democracy because it is aided by the more commonplace institutions of a representative democracy). The instruments of this system at the federal level, known as civic rights, include the right to submit a constitutional initiative and a referendum, both of which may overturn parliamentary decisions. By calling a federal referendum, a group of citizens may challenge a law passed by Parliament, if they gather 50,000 signatures against the law within 100 days. If so, a national vote is scheduled where voters decide by a simple majority whether to accept or reject the law. Any 4 cantons together can also call a referendum on a federal law. Legislature The Kanadorikan Parliament consists of two houses: the Council of States which has 28 representatives (two from each canton and one from each half-canton) who are elected under a system determined by each canton, and the National Council, which consists of 282 members who are elected under a system of proportional representation, depending on the population of each canton. Members of both houses serve for 4 years. When both houses are in joint session, they are known collectively as the Althing. Through referendums, citizens may challenge any law passed by parliament and through initiatives, introduce amendments to the federal constitution, thus making Kanadorika a direct democracy. Executive Judicial Politics The nation is often ranked as the most civilly free nation in the world. The Kanadorian Constitution is the basis of the country's libertarian ideology, as it specifically prevents the government from taking a domestic role other than the protection of its citizens extensive liberties. Kanadorika has legalized various acts such as drug usage, homosexual marriage, abortion, firearms, and many other controversial freedoms that are subject to criticism in other nations. Libertarianism in Kanadorika exists to such an extant, that the people have a constitutional right to over throw the government if it becomes destructive of the rights in the constitution. "Direct legislation or abolishment of the National Government may be instituted by the People if the government fails to acknowledge, infringes upon, or annuls the liberties granted in this constitution." (Amendment VII). There are three major political parties in Kanadorika: * Liberal Party: (Libertarianism, Classical Economics, non interventionism). * Labour Party: (Social Liberalism, welfare state, non interventionism). * Conservative Party: (Social Conservatism, military intervention). Foreign Relations Kanadorika is considered to be one of the most established neutral states in the world. The nation's heavy democratic stance has often put it at odds with other Marxist nations including Juche Republics, Grand Soviet Union, Sjovenia, and Iverik Empire. Despite this, Kanadorika does not engage in any hostilities, and is not a member of any international governmental organizations. Military The Kanadorikan military operates on land, in the air, and in international waters. Under the country's militia system, professional soldiers constitute about 5 percent of the military and the rest are conscripts or volunteers aged 19 to 34 (in some cases up to 50). Because of Kanadorika's long history of neutrality, the army does not take part in armed conflicts in other countries, but it does participate in international peacekeeping missions. The structure of the Kanadorika militia system stipulates that the soldiers keep their own personal equipment, including all personally assigned weapons, at home. Compulsory military service concerns all male and female Kanadorikan citizens. Men and women usually receive initial orders at the age of 18 for military conscription eligibility screening. About two-thirds of young Kanadorikan men and women are found suitable for service, while alternative service exists for those found unsuitable. Annually, approximately 20,000 persons are trained in basic training for a duration from 18 to 21 weeks. Civil Defense Thousands of tunnels, highways, railroads, and bridges are built with tank traps and primed with demolition charges to be used against invading forces; often, the civilian engineer who designed the bridge plans the demolition as a military officer. Hidden guns are aimed to prevent enemy forces from attempting to rebuild. Permanent fortifications were established in the interior, as bases from which to retake the fertile valleys after a potential invasion. They include underground air bases that are adjacent to normal runways; the aircraft, crew and supporting material are housed in the caverns. Building codes require blast shelters, which are said to be able to accommodate 114% of the Kanadorikan population. Small towns have large underground parking garages that can serve as sealed community shelters. There are also hospitals and command centres in such shelters, aimed at keeping the country running in case of emergencies. Every family or rental agency has to pay a replacement tax to support these shelters, or alternatively own a personal shelter in their place of residence; many private shelters serve as wine cellars and closets. Law Enforcement and Crime Law enforcement responsibilities are typically administered to local police departments, with canton police providing broader services. When a crime occurs in multiple cantons, however, the federal government may take over the operation and utilize federal officers. Local and provincial police departments may also request for federal assistance. Since 1870, capital punishment has been explicitly forbidden by the national constitution. The nation's prison system is built around the premise of rehabilitation rather than punishment. Convicted felons may serve no more than the maximum sentence if 23 years in prison. Crime in Kanadorika is among the lowest in the world, thanks to generous government funding to education. Police forces maintain a system of nonviolence, and may only use lethal force as a last resort. In nearly all situations, non lethal weapons are utilized to stop a suspect presenting a threat to officers. When compared to other police forces around the world, officers in law enforcement in Kanadorika is considerably less militarized. Economy Kanador is considered to be an economic power. It is the headquarters of a number of Fortune 500 corporations. The nation has the highest HDI and standard of living than any other nation. Cantons Government in Kanadorika adheres to the Federalist system. Power is divided among the national government, the cantonal governments, and local governments. There are 14 cantons in Kanadorika that share sovereignty with the federal government. A Kanadorikan is a citizen of both the federal republic and his or her respective canton. No government Cantons are administered powers of law enforcement, public health, transportation, and infrastructure by the Constitution. Recently, the national government has been taking an increasingly significant role in transportation and law enforcement, leading some to question the balance of power between the levels of government. Most cantons are further divided into communes, which may be issued a degree of authority by the provincial government. Nevertheless, they are not sovereign, and must comply to both provincial and federal laws. Cantonal governments are allocated power by the people through their individual constitutions. They include their own cantonal parliaments and are headed by a governor. Cantons are granted the right to secede in the national constitution. Demographics As of the 2010 census, the population of Kanadorika is 8,590,000 an increase of 4.2% from the last census in 2006. The population is for the most part situated along the islands coasts, with the interior being sparsely inhabited. Racial Composition Kanadorika is an extremely homogeneous nation nearly dominated by people of Nordic backgrounds. Culture Kanadorika's official written and spoken language is Kanadorsk , a North Germanic language descended from Old Norse. In grammar and vocabulary, it has changed less from Old Norse than the other Nordic languages; Kanadorsk has preserved more verb and noun inflection, and has to a considerable extent developed new vocabulary based on native roots rather than borrowings from other languages. The puristic tendency in the development of Kanadorsk vocabulary is to a large degree a result of conscious language planning, in addition to centuries of isolation. Kanadorsk is the only living language to retain the use of the runic letter Þ in Latin script. The closest living relative of the Kanadorsk language is Faroese. Infrastructure Transportation Roadways An intricate system of highways connects cities in the Kanadorikan island. Following the Second World War, the government invested in a series of interstate highway programs to thoroughly connect and provide quick and simple transportation between the cantons. Interstate 10 (1953) linked Brautarhólmur to the east coast. As the years progressed, the interstate system grew in size and scope. Air travel The civil airline industry is entirely privately owned, and is one of the largest airline industries in the world. As of 2014, the three largest Kanadorikan based airlines are; Loftkánadórika (Air Canador), Northern Airlines, and Kanadorika Airways. The busiest airport in the nation is Hoffjörður International Airport, the principle airport serving the city of Brautarhólmur. Railways Many of Kanadorika's network of railroads are state owned. Contemporary Kanadorika is home to the world's largest high speed rail system, with high speed rail (fljótur járnbrautum) lines connecting cities on the east coast and the south. Passenger rail remains a highly popular form of transportation, and it eases automobile traffic from the nation's highways. Energy Production of electricity in Kanadorika is a state operated sector. Nuclear power contributes to the vast majority of the nation's power generation, followed by geothermal, hydroelectric, and natural gas. In recent years, there have been both private efforts and governmental concerns to reduce pollutants output in the nation, leading to a push for cleaner energy. Nuclear fusion is being researched and developed by scientists throughout the nation, it is not expected to become a viable energy source within the next decade. Coal burning plants were phased out during the environmental concerns of the 1970s, and now only constitute a small percentage of energy production. Then trend towards renewable energy has encouraged the development of solar and wind farms in the central cantons. = Category:Nations of Northernlands